The present invention relates to a disk apparatus such as a hard disk apparatus, more particularly to a disk apparatus capable of recording and playing back audiovisual data input continuously via a digital interface in audiovisual frame units, to an audiovisual data processing apparatus, and to an audiovisual control method for processing audiovisual data in audiovisual frame units.
In recent years, disk apparatuses, such as magnetic disk apparatuses and optical disk apparatuses, have been improved rapidly in performance regarding recording capacity and transfer speed, and have been used frequently for recording and playback of audiovisual data, i.e., moving picture data. In particular, the performance of hard disk apparatuses has been improved significantly, and hard disk apparatuses have been used for video servers and the like for carrying out storage, delivery and the like of audiovisual data.
In comparison with data, such as programs, processed by computers, audiovisual data is characterized in that it is uninterrupted continuous data (hereinafter referred to as stream data).
In a conventional magnetic disk apparatus, writing processing is required to be carried out in data block units, each having a predetermined size (hereinafter referred to as block data). Furthermore, the reading processing of the conventional magnetic disk apparatus is also required to be carried out in block data units on a magnetic disk, just like the writing processing.
Therefore, when stream data is recorded in the conventional magnetic disk apparatus, block data to be written is generated by dividing stream data at an external apparatus, and transmitted to the magnetic disk apparatus in block data units. Furthermore, the record address on the magnetic disk wherein block data should be written is also selected by the external apparatus and notified to the magnetic disk apparatus.
In accordance with a data writing request from the external apparatus and on the basis of the record address notified by the external apparatus, the conventional magnetic disk apparatus sequentially writes the data of the external apparatus in the following recording area.
In recent years, the development of digital interfaces has advanced, and the digital interfaces of the IEEE 1394 Standard have been mounted on digital VCR apparatuses as standard equipment. In the IEEE 1394 Standard, an ISOCHRONOUS transfer system is stipulated as a system for transmitting stream data between digital apparatuses.
In the transfer system using the IEEE 1394, a transfer system for digital VCR format audiovisual data is stipulated in IEC 61883, for example.
A digital apparatus, such as a digital VCR, having the above-mentioned IEEE 1394 interface as standard equipment is examined in a form wherein connection is carried out without using any host apparatus (an apparatus for controlling apparatuses connected to buses), and stream data is transmitted mutually.
However, no hard disk is available which has a digital interface provided with the ISOCHRONOUS transfer function of the IEEE 1394 Standard; in the case that stream data is transferred from an external apparatus to a conventional hard disk apparatus, a conventional transfer system wherein stream data is divided by the external apparatus and transferred is used.
When a digital VCR provided with the digital interface of the IEEE 1394 Standard is connected to the hard disk apparatus, it is necessary to add a special apparatus having the function of processing the above-mentioned stream data.
Furthermore, as the stream data processing functions in the digital VCR, commands, such as the record start command (hereinafter referred to as the REC command) and the playback start command (hereinafter referred to as the PLAY command) are used usually; however, the conventional hard disk apparatus does not have functions of processing these commands.
Furthermore, information on playback speed, playback direction or the like is added to the PLAY command and then transmitted; however, the conventional hard disk apparatus does not have means for carrying out the processing corresponding to the information.
In consideration of the above-mentioned problems, the present invention intends to provide a disk apparatus, an audiovisual data processing apparatus and an audiovisual control method, wherein a stream data processing function is newly added to a hard disk apparatus, and command processing functions for digital VCRs are provided virtually so as to meet various processing requests from external apparatuses.
In order to attain the above-mentioned objects, a disk apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a disk medium capable of recording/playing back data,
a buffer memory for temporarily storing audiovisual data,
buffer memory control means for controlling the input/output of the above-mentioned audiovisual data for the above-mentioned buffer memory,
audiovisual frame detection means for detecting audiovisual frame boundaries from the above-mentioned audiovisual data and for outputting a detection signal,
data division management means for dividing the above-mentioned audiovisual data depending on the above-mentioned detection signal and for forming the management information of the divided data, and
writing means for writing the above-mentioned audiovisual data on the above-mentioned disk medium in accordance with the above-mentioned management information.
The disk apparatus of the present invention configured as described above is configured so that the audiovisual frame boundaries of audiovisual data are detected, and audiovisual data externally received continuously is divided in audiovisual frame units in accordance with the detected audiovisual frame boundaries, whereby the writing of the audiovisual data on a disk medium can be controlled in the divided audiovisual frame units.
Furthermore, in the disk apparatus of the present invention, audiovisual data can be written on a disk medium in audiovisual frame units at the timing of detecting audiovisual frame boundaries, whereby, when audiovisual frames are received periodically (DV data and the like transmitted on the IEEE 1394 bus), the recording of the audiovisual frames on the disk medium can be carried out periodically.
A disk apparatus in accordance with the present invention from another aspect comprises:
a disk medium capable of recording/playing back data,
a buffer memory for temporarily storing audiovisual data,
playback data selection means for selecting the above-mentioned audiovisual data to be output externally from among the above-mentioned audiovisual data recorded on the above-mentioned disk medium,
reading means for reading the above-mentioned audiovisual data selected by the above-mentioned playback data selection means from the above-mentioned disk medium,
buffer memory control means for storing the above-mentioned audiovisual data read from the above-mentioned disk medium into the above-mentioned buffer memory, and
stream data generation means for generating stream data by combining the data stored in the above-mentioned buffer memory and for externally outputting the above-mentioned stream data continuously.
In the disk apparatus of the present invention configured as described above, an external apparatus connected to the disk apparatus can play back the audiovisual data stored on the disk medium in the same procedure as that carried out when the playback start command is used for a VCR apparatus, whereby the external apparatus can be provided with the same operability as that of the VCR apparatus.
A disk apparatus in accordance with the present invention from another aspect comprises:
a disk medium capable of recording/playing back data,
record/playback means for recording/playing back data on the above-mentioned disk medium,
a buffer memory for temporarily storing the above-mentioned audiovisual data,
buffer memory control means for controlling the input/output of the above-mentioned audiovisual data to the above-mentioned buffer memory,
playback-data selection means for selecting data to be output externally,
reading means for reading the above-mentioned audiovisual data selected by the above-mentioned playback data selection means from the above-mentioned disk apparatus via the above-mentioned external disk interface means,
data extraction means for extracting the above-mentioned audiovisual data to be output externally from among the above-mentioned audiovisual data read from the above-mentioned disk medium, and
stream data generation means for combining and externally outputting the above-mentioned audiovisual data extracted by the above-mentioned data extraction means.
The disk apparatus of the present invention configured as described above has a function of extracting audiovisual data to be externally transmitted from among the audiovisual data read from a disk medium, whereby the writing or reading unit of audiovisual data for the disk medium can be set as desired, and the writing/reading control for the disk medium can be carried out easily.
A disk apparatus in accordance with the present invention from another aspect comprises:
a disk medium capable of recording/playing back data,
record/playback means for recording/playing back data on the above-mentioned disk medium,
a buffer memory for temporarily storing audiovisual data, disposed between the above-mentioned record/playback means and an interface to an external apparatus,
buffer memory control means for controlling the input/output of the above-mentioned audiovisual data for the above-mentioned buffer memory, and
audiovisual frame detection means for detecting audiovisual frame boundaries from the above-mentioned audiovisual data and for outputting a detection signal.
The disk apparatus of the present invention configured as described above can grasp audiovisual data in audiovisual frame time units by the detection signal output by the audiovisual frame detection means, and can easily carry out data transfer control. In addition, the disk apparatus of the present invention can easily attain special playback and the like by gaining access to the audiovisual data in the buffer memory in frame units.
A disk apparatus in accordance with the present invention from another aspect comprises:
a disk medium capable of recording/playing back data,
record/playback means for recording/playing back data on the above-mentioned disk medium, and
recording area management means for managing and updating the recording area information of recorded audiovisual data,
wherein the above-mentioned record/playback means carries out data record/playback in the sequence of the addresses on the above-mentioned disk medium,
the above-mentioned recording area management means manages and updates the record start address information of the head audiovisual frame data of the above-mentioned recorded audiovisual data, the record start address information of the end audiovisual frame data of the above-mentioned recorded audiovisual data and the head address information of the unrecorded area on the above-mentioned disk medium, and carries out writing in predetermined areas on the above-mentioned disk medium.
The disk apparatus of the present invention configured as described above can manage the audiovisual data recorded on the disk medium without using complicated management means. Furthermore, the disk apparatus of the present invention plays back the audiovisual data on the disk medium on the basis of the address information, whereby the audiovisual data unrecorded portion on the disk medium can be prevented from being played back.
In addition, the disk apparatus of the present invention records audiovisual data on the disk medium on the basis of the address information, whereby continuous additional recording can be carried out without causing unrecorded areas.
An audiovisual data processing apparatus in accordance with the present invention comprises:
external disk interface means for controlling record/playback of audiovisual data for a disk apparatus,
external audiovisual apparatus interface means for controlling record/playback of the above-mentioned audiovisual data for an audiovisual apparatus,
a buffer memory for temporarily storing the above-mentioned audiovisual data, disposed between the above-mentioned external disk interface means and the above-mentioned audiovisual apparatus interface means,
buffer memory control means for controlling the input/output of the above-mentioned audiovisual data for the above-mentioned buffer memory,
audiovisual frame detection means for detecting audiovisual frame boundaries from the above-mentioned audiovisual data and for outputting a detection signal, and
data division management means for dividing the above-mentioned audiovisual data in accordance with the above-mentioned audiovisual frame boundaries and for forming the management information of the divided data,
wherein the above-mentioned external disk interface means is configured to transmit the above-mentioned audiovisual data to the above-mentioned disk apparatus in accordance with the above-mentioned management information.
The audiovisual data processing apparatus in accordance with the present invention configured as described above is configured to detect the audiovisual frame boundaries of audiovisual data and to divide the audiovisual data received continuously from an external apparatus in accordance with the detected audiovisual frame boundaries in audiovisual frame units, whereby the writing of audiovisual data on a disk medium can be controlled in divided audiovisual frame units.
Furthermore, in the audiovisual data processing apparatus of the present invention, audiovisual data can be written on a disk medium in audiovisual frame units at the timing of detecting audiovisual frame boundaries, whereby the recording of audiovisual frames on the disk medium can be carried out periodically in the case that the audiovisual frames are received periodically (DV data or the like transmitted on the IEEE 1394 bus).
An audiovisual data processing apparatus in accordance with the present invention from another aspect comprises:
external disk interface means for controlling record/playback of audiovisual data for a disk apparatus,
external audiovisual apparatus interface means for controlling record/playback of the above-mentioned audiovisual data for an audiovisual apparatus,
a buffer memory for temporarily storing the above-mentioned audiovisual data, disposed between the above-mentioned external disk interface means and the above-mentioned audiovisual apparatus interface means,
buffer memory control means for controlling the input/output of the above-mentioned audiovisual data for the above-mentioned buffer memory,
playback data selection means for selecting the above-mentioned audiovisual data to be transmitted to the above-mentioned external audiovisual apparatus interface means from among the above-mentioned audiovisual data recorded in the above-mentioned disk apparatus,
reading means for reading the above-mentioned audiovisual data selected by the above-mentioned playback data selection means from the above-mentioned disk apparatus to the above-mentioned buffer memory via the above-mentioned external disk interface means, and
stream data generation means for generating stream data by combining the data stored in the above-mentioned buffer memory and for transmitting to the above-mentioned stream data continuously to an external apparatus via the above-mentioned external audiovisual apparatus interface means.
In the audiovisual data processing apparatus of the present invention configured as described above, an external apparatus connected to the audiovisual data processing apparatus can play back the audiovisual data stored on the disk medium in the same procedure as that carried out when the playback start command is used for a VCR apparatus, whereby the external apparatus can be provided with the same operability as that of the VCR apparatus.
An audiovisual data processing apparatus in accordance with the present invention from another aspect comprises:
external disk interface means for controlling record/playback of audiovisual data for an external disk apparatus,
external audiovisual apparatus interface means for controlling record/playback of the above-mentioned audiovisual data for an external audiovisual apparatus,
a buffer memory for temporarily storing the above-mentioned audiovisual data, disposed between the above-mentioned external disk interface means and the above-mentioned external audiovisual apparatus interface means,
buffer memory control means for controlling the input/output of the above-mentioned audiovisual data for the above-mentioned buffer memory,
playback data selection means for selecting the above-mentioned audiovisual data to be transmitted to the above-mentioned external audiovisual apparatus interface means from among the above-mentioned audiovisual data recorded in the above-mentioned disk apparatus,
reading means for reading the above-mentioned audiovisual data selected by the above-mentioned playback data selection means from the above-mentioned disk apparatus to the above-mentioned buffer memory via the above-mentioned external disk interface means,
data extraction means for extracting the above-mentioned audiovisual data to be output externally from among the above-mentioned audiovisual data read from the above-mentioned disk apparatus, and
stream data generation means for combining and externally outputting the above-mentioned audiovisual data extracted by the above-mentioned data extraction means.
The audiovisual data processing apparatus of the present invention configured as described above has a function of extracting audiovisual data to be externally transmitted from among the audiovisual data read from a disk medium, whereby the writing or reading unit of audiovisual data for the disk medium can be set as desired, and the writing/reading control for the disk medium can be carried out easily.
An audiovisual data processing apparatus in accordance with the present invention from another aspect comprises:
external disk interface means for controlling record/playback of audiovisual data for an external disk apparatus,
external audiovisual apparatus interface means for controlling record/playback of the above-mentioned audiovisual data for an external audiovisual apparatus,
a buffer memory for temporarily storing the above-mentioned audiovisual data, disposed between the above-mentioned external disk interface means and the above-mentioned external audiovisual apparatus interface means,
buffer memory control means for controlling the input/output of the above-mentioned audiovisual data for the above-mentioned buffer memory, and
audiovisual frame detection means for detecting audiovisual frame boundaries from the above-mentioned audiovisual data and for outputting a detection signal.
The audiovisual data processing apparatus of the present invention configured as described above can grasp audiovisual data in audiovisual frame time units by the detection signal output by the audiovisual frame detection means, and can easily carry out data transfer control. In addition, the audiovisual data processing apparatus of the present invention can easily attain special playback and the like by gaining access to the audiovisual data in the buffer-memory in frame units.
An audiovisual data processing apparatus in accordance with the present invention from another aspect comprises:
external disk interface means for controlling record/playback of audiovisual data for an external disk apparatus,
external audiovisual apparatus interface means for controlling record/playback of the above-mentioned audiovisual data for an external audiovisual apparatus, and
recording area management means for managing and updating the record start address information of the head audiovisual frame data of the above-mentioned recorded audiovisual data, the record start address information of the end audiovisual frame data of the above-mentioned recorded audiovisual data and the head address information of the unrecorded area in the above-mentioned disk apparatus as the area information of the recorded audiovisual data recorded in the above-mentioned disk apparatus, and for carrying out writing in predetermined areas in the above-mentioned disk apparatus.
The audiovisual data processing apparatus of the present invention configured as described above can manage the audiovisual data recorded on the disk medium without using complicated management means. Furthermore, the audiovisual data processing apparatus of the present invention plays back the audiovisual data on the disk medium on the basis of the address information, whereby the audiovisual data unrecorded portion on the disk medium can be prevented from being played back.
In addition, the audiovisual data processing apparatus of the present invention records audiovisual data on the disk medium on the basis of the address information, whereby continuous additional recording can be carried out without causing unrecorded areas.
An audiovisual control method in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a step of temporarily storing audiovisual data in a buffer memory,
a step of detecting the audiovisual frame boundaries of the above-mentioned audiovisual data,
a step of dividing the above-mentioned audiovisual data in accordance with the above-mentioned detected audiovisual frame boundaries, and of forming the management information of the divided audiovisual data, and
a step of transmitting the above-mentioned audiovisual data to a disk medium in accordance with the above-mentioned management information.
In the audiovisual control method of the present invention having the above-mentioned steps, the audiovisual frame boundaries of audiovisual data are detected, and audiovisual data externally received continuously in accordance with the detected audiovisual frame boundaries is divided in audiovisual frame units, whereby the writing of the audiovisual data on a disk medium can be controlled in the divided audiovisual frame units.
Furthermore, in the audiovisual control method of the present invention, audiovisual data can be written on a disk medium in audiovisual frame units at the timing of detecting audiovisual frame boundaries, whereby, when audiovisual frames are received periodically (DV data and the like transmitted on the IEEE 1394 bus), the recording of the audiovisual frames on the disk medium can be carried out periodically.
An audiovisual control method in accordance with the invention from another aspect comprises:
a step of reading selected audiovisual data from a disk medium,
a step of storing the above-mentioned read audiovisual data in a buffer memory, and
a step of generating stream data by combining the above-mentioned stored audiovisual data, and of externally outputting the above-mentioned stream data continuously.
In the audiovisual control method of the present invention having the above-mentioned steps, an external apparatus connected to the audiovisual data processing apparatus can play back the audiovisual data stored on the disk medium in the same procedure as that carried out when the playback start command is used for a VCR apparatus, whereby the external apparatus can be provided with the same operability as that of the VCR apparatus.
An audiovisual control method in accordance with the invention from another aspect comprises:
a step of selecting audiovisual data recorded on a disk medium,
a step of reading the above-mentioned selected audiovisual data from said disk medium,
a step of extracting audiovisual data to be output externally from the above-mentioned read audiovisual data,
a step of storing the extracted audiovisual data in the buffer memory,
a step of generating stream data by combining the stored audiovisual data, and
a step of externally outputting the above-mentioned generated stream data.
The present invention comprises:
a disk medium capable of recording and playing back data,
record/playback means for starting record or playback operation in accordance with a record or playback request from an external apparatus, and for ending the record or playback operation in accordance with the stop or standby request from the external apparatus, and
address management means for managing the head address, on the disk medium, of the audiovisual frame data being recorded or played back, or the audiovisual data to be recorded or played back.
The audiovisual control method of the present invention having the above-mentioned steps has a function of extracting audiovisual data to be transmitted from among the audiovisual data read from a disk medium, whereby the writing or reading unit of audiovisual data for the disk medium can be set as desired, and the writing/reading control for the disk medium can be carried out easily.
An audiovisual control method in accordance with an invention from another aspect comprises:
a record/playback processing step of recording/playing audiovisual data to be input from an external apparatus and the above-mentioned audiovisual data to be output to the external apparatus, and
a recording area management step of managing and updating the record start address information of the head audiovisual frame data of the above-mentioned recorded audiovisual data, the record start address information of the end audiovisual frame data of the above-mentioned recorded audiovisual data and the head address information of the unrecorded area on the above-mentioned disk medium as the area information of the recorded audiovisual data recorded on the above-mentioned disk medium, and of carrying out writing in predetermined areas on the above-mentioned disk medium.
The audiovisual control method of the present invention having the above-mentioned steps can manage the audiovisual data recorded on the disk medium without using complicated management means. Furthermore, the audiovisual control method of the present invention plays back the audiovisual data on the disk medium on the basis of the address information, whereby the audiovisual data unrecorded portion on the disk medium can be prevented from being played back.
Furthermore, the audiovisual control method of the present invention records audiovisual data on the disk medium on the basis of the address information, whereby continuous additional recording can be carried out without causing unrecorded areas.